Ashes High School Story
by zipacna
Summary: Yet another Pokemon high school but told through ashes eyes this time. There will be a few hook ups, Ash and misty, May and drew and dawn and paul to be sure though. Nothing is mine (Obviously) unless I say it is in a chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

It was the first day of the school year; I was there first as usual. I sat at our groups usual spot at the basketball courts like always, and then I was followed closely by Drew, a green haired boy, he wore the school shirt and grey pants, the closest colour to the school pants and May arriving at the same time, She wore the usual school shirt and the regulation school skirt, something she only wore on special occasions, she also donned a red bandana with two long tufts of hair sticking out on each side of her head.

They arrived at the same time as each other every day, exactly half an hour after me. Misty was the next to show up today, she wore the same as may, without the bandana and wore her hair in a short ponytail that stuck straight up at the back of her head. She had to use a lot of hair spray to keep it like that all day. After they arrived we had enough players to play 2 on 2 half court basketball, so after playing that for about ten minutes the rest of our group show up.

Iris, who had purple hair pulled into 3 pony tails, one down the back and one on each side of her face, wore tights under the school uniform, Cilan, who had short green hair that was spiked up on four different places and wore what all the boys wore and Brock, who had short black hair and wants to be a breeder one day and wore much the same as Drew and myself, had all shown up in a matter of minutes of each other Iris and Cilan from one direction and Brock from the other.

After deciding to expand the game to include all the players now and making it full court, Dawn decides to show up and declined the offer to join a team, she wore the school shirt and the skirt that looked one or two sizes too small, as well as the white beanie she got from her mum when she was about 7.

Being the furthest ones out of town and also being roommates, Tracey and Paul show up last together as the bell for form class goes off. Everyone stops the game to get to the class immediately, everyone deciding it would be a secret who was in whose form class until they were there. As it turned out most of our group had ended up in the same form class, the others just being next we waited to get our names marked off and for first period to start and after about ten minutes the bell went off.

My first class was Outdoor Recreation, knowing what this class was all about I rushed to get there which didn't take long because my form class was right in front of the gym where my timetable said the class would be. So when I got there I sat on one of the benches outside waiting to see who would show up.


	2. Chapter 2: Party Plans

Ok, so for the sake of argument, they are all in the same grade, and most (not all) of them smoke for the time being. If you can't handle that, you don't need to read it. They are all around 17 and 18 so this puts them all around year 12 (in Australia anyway so we are going off that)

* * *

The next few weeks, as it turned out, were uneventful with Outdoor Rec quickly becoming my favourite subject. Not only because the teacher was great and the content in the subject was interesting, but also because Drew, May Brock and Misty were in the class as well.

Then the first round of birthdays came up, starting with Drew's in February and Brocks in March. Knowing mum would be out of town for Drew's party and not having a licence to get from my place to his, he offered to let me crash at his place the night before and the night of his party.

When his party finally came round I already has all the stuff packed ready to take to his and being a Saturday also meant I wouldn't need to carry my books around all weekend either. So on Friday all that could be heard on the basketball court was what everyone was planning on doing at the party, during classes and at lunch. The day has started off with the boring classes, Math and English for first and second period, construction in third and lastly Information technology and Outdoor rec.

Since Drew and I shared last period we didn't have to meet up after class, so from there we decided to walk back to mine and collect my bag then go to his place. As we were walking back to mine there was a comfortable silence between us but that didn't last long as Drew looked at me with a smirk and asked "I was wondering, who do you think is going to end up making out tomorrow night?"

The question took me a while to answer, because I didn't really know how to respond, but after a few seconds I looked at him and decided to mention it. "Well if you really want to know who I think, the first two names on my list would be you and May." With a not too subtle grin that grew larger when his cheeks reddened and he looked back at the ground.

"You think so, she doesn't seem that interested in me?" he asked as we headed into my front yard. Still not looking up from that one moving spot on the ground and still blushing brightly. "Think about it, you both show up to school at the same time, she gives you the same longing looks that you give her, and you are both in each other's classes. I mean all of each other's classes. I'm surprised you two haven't gotten together long before now." I simply stated as I collected my bag, said good bye to mum and left for Drew's house. In the time it took to get to Drew's a few other couples came up including me and Misty, and Paul and Dawn.

After we got there the day went by without much more interesting things happening, just a bit of small talk with Drew's parents, a bit of gaming and going outside for the occasional smoke. Soon enough it was time to turn in for the night and get rest for the day ahead.


End file.
